¡Aquel día!
by SaSuSin
Summary: Todos conocemos lo que pasó aquél día en el que la vida del más joven de los Uchiha cambió para siempre por la mano de su hermano... La visión más profunda y personal de aquél día mostrándosela a su causante...


Bueno, después de mucho divagar he decidido empezar a subir fics xDDDD. Empezaré por una visión en primera persona de "Aquél día". "Aquél día" que cambió para siempre la vida de Sasuke. "Aquél día" que todos los fans de Naruto conocemos...

El copyright es de Masashi Kishimoto, blablabla... todos lo sabemos, no es una serie que pase desapercibida por su minimalismo ¬¬Uuu

La música usada en éste oneshot ha sido exclusivamente "Get out alive" de Three Days Grace (la recomiendo o.o).

Disfrutad de la lectura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Aquél día…!**

Porque siempre supiste que recordaría aquel día. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que te movió para actuar aquel día. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que sentí por ti aquel día. Y yo, cuya existencia como la persona que soy, está cimentada por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros aquel día.

Aquel día era aparentemente como los demás. El cielo estaba del mismo color que el resto de los días, el viento olía como el resto de los días, la sonrisa de mamá, tu voz y tu tacto eran como el resto de los días. Seguías sin hablarte con papá, pero incluso era eso ya una rutina. Luchaba por mirar dentro de tu corazón para comprender mejor tus sentimientos, intentaba ser más fuerte para ser digno hijo de nuestro padre y para acercarme más a ti, como siempre. Te deseaba tanto como siempre, y pensaba de ti lo mismo que siempre, a pesar de tus disputas con nuestro clan y después de haber visto cuán distintos eran tus ojos del resto de ésta condenada familia.

¿Por qué aquel día tenía que ser distinto al resto? ¿Por qué aquel día tuvo todo que cambiar?

Aquel día hablé con mamá de ti y de mí. Su voz, tan dulce como siempre, y esbozando esa sonrisa de todos los días que jamás he olvidado, me dijo todo lo que secretamente yo esperaba oír y pocas esperanzas tenía de que llegara oírlo. Aquel día también hablé con papá de ti, de mí y de tus ojos. ¿Qué más da lo que me explicase sobre, si tú de antemano sabrías que algo me diría? El padre que desde que tengo memoria quería que fuese como tú, pocos días antes me dijo que dejara de intentar parecerme a ti. Aún me pregunto qué pasó entre vosotros. Aún me pregunto qué pensaba de nuestra relación. Su voz aquel día era diferente, y de lo que hablaba también…

Aquel día fui a la escuela, como todos los días, y me entretuve más de la cuenta haciendo lanzamientos de shuriken… y para qué negarlo a éstas alturas, creerme en ocasiones que era tú para parecer en mis fantasías mejor. No, ya no tengo ese tipo de fantasías, o, al menos, no yo soy tú ni tú eres tú…

Aquél día vi aquella sombra que me observaba, o quizás solo me pareció verla, formando una fantasmagórica silueta en la luna llena. Cuando bajé la vista, solo vi carne inerte y ríos de sangre.

Confusión. Miedo. Respiración agitada.

Corrí a casa preguntándome qué habría pasado. Llamé a nuestros padres sin apenas aliento. Fui a abrir la puerta… pero el miedo me paralizaba.

Temblaba. Estaba aterrorizado. Pero aún así abrí aquella puerta que me pesaba hasta la respiración.

Estaban muertos… uno encima del otro. ¿Muertos de verdad? ¿O me lo estaba imaginando? Tú ante ellos entre las sombras.

Grité pidiendo respuestas. Queriendo saber. Necesitando saber.

Dolor. Ni te moviste, yo no lo pude percibir, pero me lanzaste algo punzante que rozó mi brazo izquierdo. Dolió. No fue tanto el dolor de la carne abierta como el de la realidad. Aquella realidad que me desgarró por dentro, me consumió tanto que hasta mi último trozo de materia suplicaba piedad.

-"¿Por qué hermano?"- Mi voz estaba ahogada por la nausea.

-"Para medir mis habilidades."- Dijiste.

Ira, rabia, odio, repulsión…Todo para ti. Era absurdo. Todo eso no tenía explicación. Me golpeaste y caí al suelo, cara a cara con lo que hacía minutos había sido nuestro padre, que yacía encima de nuestra inerte y apuñalada madre.

Lágrimas, terror, desesperación, angustia.

-"¡No me mates!"

Súplica, terror, huída. Me diste caza para explicármelo. Frente a ti sentía que no estaba frente a mi hermano. Aquél día me despertaste del sueño que fue sentirme amado por ti.

¿Fingías amarme para comprobar mis habilidades? ¿Tú y yo… adversarios? ¿Odiabas mis sentimientos hacia ti? ¿Me dejas vivo porque piensas que te superaré? ¿Por ti, todo lo haces por ti? ¿Llegaré a tener tus ojos? ¿Matar a mi mejor amigo…? ¿Tú también lo hiciste? ¿El verdadero secreto…?

-"Estúpido hermano… Si quieres acabar conmigo… ¡Ódiame! ¡Aborréceme! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable, si quieres. Huye… Escapa… Aférrate a la vida. Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos vuelve a aparecer ante mí."

Tus palabras. Tus últimas y odiosas palabras aquél día. El día en que empecé a llevar una vida basada en la venganza y el rencor. El día en que decidí ser el más fuerte para poder superarte. El día en que me sentí tan débil y miserable que decidí cambiar. El día en que murió tu hermano menor para llegar a ser tu futuro asesino. El día en que supliqué que todo fuese un sueño. El día en que ese niño al que conocías fue devorado por tus crudas palabras. El día en se gestó lo que soy ahora, Itachi.

Ahora sonrío. Para no volver a caer ante ti. No volveré a caer ante ti, ahora tú caerás ante mí. Eres mi mundo, pero yo no soy el tuyo. Eso será lo que más lamentes hoy, así que no te hagas el superior y mírame a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas ahora todo lo que me dijiste aquél día…?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Éste oneshot fue escrito en el sofá de mi casa, a las tantas de la madrugada, íntegramente inspirado por la canción "Get out Alive" de Three Days Grace (posiblemente no tarde mucho en hacer un amv con dicha canción), después de leerme el capítulo del manga de Naruto llamado "¡Aquél día...!".Pensé que sentir en primera persona minuto a minuto "aquél día" debía ser intenso, muy intenso... así que lo hice, sin más.

A los que lo hayan leído, muchas gracias. **Agradecería muchísimo ****reviews** Un saludo.


End file.
